Star Wars: Racer Revenge
Star Wars: Racer Revenge jest to sequel gry ścigaczy Episode I Racer. Została pierwotnie wydana jedynie na Playstation 2, później pojawiła się na Playstation 3 i Playstation 4. Ta gra jest skupiona wokół Sebulby, który bezustannie próbuje się zemścić na Anakinie Skywalkerze. Wydarzenia w grze mają miejsce w 24 BBY. Gra przewiduje 13 torów razem z 22 pilotami. Jest parę zmian w porównaniu do starej gry, takich jak możliwość knock out other pilots. Jest także pięć ukrytych postaci, które można później odblokować w grze. W 2002 roku wydano poradnik do gry: Star Wars: Racer Revenge: Prima's Official Strategy Guide. Struktura turnieju Galaktyczne Próby #Mos Espa Open #Soro Suub Facility #Orotoru G'am #Watchtower Run Otwarty puchar ścigaczy #The Brightlands #The Badlands #The Ballast Complex #Ruins of Carnuss Gorgull Mistrzostwa Huttów #Serres Sarrano #The Grand Reefs #The Citadel #The Nightlands #Boonta Eve Classic Postacie *Shrivel Braittrand *Aldar Beedo *Dud Bolt *Knire Dark *Bib Fortuna *Dax Gazaway *Gasgano *Mars Guo *Clegg Holdfast *Jabba Hutt *Ody Mandrell *Darth Maul *Mawhonic *Kraid Nemmeso *Occo Ninebar *Teemto Pagalies *Ben Quadinaros *Wan Sandage *Sebulba *Anakin Skywalker *Darth Vader *Tzidik Wrantojo *Watto *Scorch Zanales Stworzenia *Cubicle Worm *Sarlacc Modele droidów *DUM pit droid *Astromech droid *Scavenger droid Lokacje races through The Badlands of Tatooine.]] *Gamorr **Field of Legend **Citadel **Fortress Mountain Arena **Tower of Eyes **Clutter Junkyard *Mon Calamari **Orotoru G'am **Hall of Heroes **Ballast Tanks **Grand Reefs *Ryloth **The Great Tusks **Crater Sea *Sullust **Serres Sarrano *Tatooine **Mos Espa **Wielka arena Mos Espy **Pałac Jabby Pojazdy Ścigacze *Ścigacz Anakina Skywalkera *GPE-3130 *IPG-X1131 Longtail *KV9T9-B Wasp *Kulless Squall *MARK IV Flat-Twin Turbojet *Ord Pedrovia *Plug-2 Behemoth *Plug-F Gargantuan Split-X *Plug-F Mammoth Split-X *Elsinore-Cordova Turbodyne 99-U *Vulptereen RS 557 Inne *Piaskoczołg Rasy *Daimlo *Devlikk *Dug *Er'Kit *Gamorrean *Ghishi *Glymphid *Człowiek *Hutt *Ithorian *Jawa *Kulless *Mon Calamari *Neelabi *Nosaurian *Phuii *Quarren *Rodian *Sullustan *Sulituan *Syboona *Toong *Toydarian *Człowiek Pustyni *Twi'lek *Veknoid *Vulptereen *Wookiee *Xexto Tajne kody Aby uzyskać tryb kodów, pobij rekord w Najlepszym Okrążeniu, Najlepszym 3 Okrążeniu, lub na torze Most Ko's. Wtedy wpisz jako swoje imię "NO TIME". Kody muszą być wpisane w głównym Menu aby uzyskać do nich dostęp. Teraz naciśnij L1+L2+R1+R2 żeby wpisać poniższe kody. *PRAWO, LEWO, PRAWO, LEWO, CIRCLE, SQUARE, CIRCLE, SQUARE (Wszystkie tory odblokowane) *Szybko TRIANGLE (Ciężki tryb) *PRAWO, SQUARE, LEWO, CIRCLE, DÓŁ, X, GÓRA, TRIANGLE (Galeria Sztuki jest dostępna) Credits *Game Designers - Brian Coonce, Jordan Itkowitz *Technology Lead - Mark DeSimone *Lead Programmer - Travis Hilterbrand *Game Programming Team - Anthony Silva, Michelle McDonald, Tim McGraw, Patrick Aikens, James Comstock, Jeff Ehrman *Technology Programming - Mike Chow, Rick Baltman, Doug McNabb, Houman Meshkin, Jared Harp, Dennis Booth, Adam Kraver, Mike Bruce, Eric Patrick *Additional Programming - Tom Shepherd, Mike Morace, Jason Bucher *Lead Artist - Brian Coonce *Game Art Team - Kevin Riley, Josh Spradling, Shaun Bell, Jose Fontanez, Scott Whithworth, Jack Joseph, Jim Panzer *Additional Artists - Dave Dwire, Brand Ruminer, Eric Clark, Wil Paras, Roman Stepanov *Concept Art Director - Andre Kirk *Lead Concept Artist - Carlos Sanchez *Concept Artist - Brian Grabinski *Audio and Sound Design - Dan Gallagher, Dave Lowmiller *Music Composition and Editing - Mark Griskey *Sound Design - Dave Levison, Michael Frayne *Voice Director - Darragh O'Farrell Obsada głosowa *Nick Jameson - Aldar Beedo, Knire Dark *Jake Lloyd - Anakin Skywalker (Epizod 1) *Scott Lawrence - Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker (Epizod 2) *Dominic Armato - Ben Quadinaros, Clegg Holdfast *Jess Harnell - Darth Maul *Tom Kane - Dax Gazaway/Shrivel Braittrand *David Jeremiah - Dud Bolt/Occo Ninebar *Bob Bergen - Ody Mandrell/Gasgano *Clint Bajakian - Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Roger Jackson - Kraid Nemmeso *Jim Ward - Mars Guo/Scorch Zanales *Michael Sorich - Mawhonic/Teemto Pagalies *Lewis MacLeod - Sebulba *Gregg Berger - Tzidik Wrantojo/Wan Sandage *Andrew Secombe - Watto Za kulisami we wczesnej wersji gry.]] Godnymi uwagi są ścigacze z Mrocznego Widma które zostały w grze. Tymi ścigaczami są: Ratts Tyerell, Neva Kee, Elan Mak, Ark "Bumpy" Roose, Ebe Endocott, i Boles Roor. Neva Kee miał występować, był pokazany na wielu obrazach wczesnej wersji gry. Kategoria:Gry komputerowe i wideo